Roar
by aha19
Summary: Solara is an animal of the leopard kind. She just wants to live in her tent and be one with nature, but Victor Creed sees her and knows she is just like him in everyway and he wants to dominate her in every way and form even if she isn't willing. Will Solara accept Creed's advances or will she fight? Leopard vs Sabretooth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mutant, that's what people called my kind. There were all kinds of mutants, people who could do extraordinary things, people who were special. I have lived quite a long time to know the horrors of the human race. Once I outlived my family, it didn't really matter to me if I lived or died. My name is Solara and I was an animal, plain and simple. I had the genes of a leopard. When I was young I never really noticed until a pattern of leopard spots formed around my neck like a collar of some sort. They were noticeable. I had claws and fangs and sharpened senses, nothing too cool. I knew how to be vicious, but I always tried not to be. I also had healing abilities.

I was born in New York in 1921. Those times were hell, but now it's 2013 and I was now going with the flows of life in Manchester County. I was a cool cat. Just living. I had no family or friends. But that was okay. I was still in New York at a whore house called The Wet Farm. Now I wasn't one of the girls or anything like that. My friend's great granddaughter owned the club. I have been watching the Mills family for quite sometimes. My now dead friend Emile, was the only person I trusted with my ability, and she saw me for me and not because I was black. Her family hated me, but she never turned me away. She married Jackson Mills and had two girls who I helped raised and then they grew up and had two kids of their own, Sasha, being one of them and now my new best friend. She knew what I was too and she knew my entire background, or what I wanted her to know. But I kept no secrets from her.

"Girl I am telling you, you should work for me. You can make some good money here." Sasha said. I was in her office laughing now as my feet were crossed on her desk.

"Me, one of your girls? I don't think these poor men could handle me." I told her and she smirked from behind her desk.

"Oh come on you are every guy's fantasy. You are a beautiful D-cup, green eyed, wavy haired goddess." She said trying to convince me. Now my new friend was sporting forty and I could no longer tell what body part was real or not on her. But I could smell the old age on her.

"And I am also nineteen with claws and fangs." I told holding up my hand and letting my claws extract before retracting again. My fangs could also extract and retract. It helped me look more normal. Sasha gave me a seductive look.

"A man would love to be clawed and bitten and you've been nineteen for like ever so you can't use that defense." she said trying to convince me. I smirked and watched her stand up and move around her desk.

"Sasha I know nothing about sex. The only time I am ever any good is when I am in heat." I told her and her eyes popped almost and she clapped.

"That works too! You can come around when you are in heat." she told moving behind me. "You need a job honey and I can give it to you."

I was about to deny her but I felt her hand now rubbing the back of my neck. I could feel my body start to calm down and my eyes closed as I began to purr softly. Her hand started to move back from me and I tilted my neck back, my instincts telling me to get her to pet me more.

"You can be easily tamed, Solara. Just think with you, you can make this place sore." she told rubbing the back of my neck again causing me to relax even more. Before I lost myself, I jumped out of my chair.

"I am never telling you my purring spots again." I laughed and grabbed my brown coat and moved towards her door. Sasha laughed.

"Just think about it Solara. What else do you got to lose?" she asked and I sighed at her words, glancing over my shoulder to look at her.

"I shall think about." I replied and she smirked.

"That's all I ask." She told and I grinned and left out into the hall which was filled with moan and grunts. There were closed doors on either side of me and in each was a man pounding into a girl. I could hear everything clearly. Flesh slapping flesh, dirty talk, and growling. I could smell cum and pre cum from both sexes and I wished for a second I was deaf. But that wouldn't help my smelling abilities. I was close to the stairs that would lead me down stairs and down to the lobby when suddenly I paused at the scent I smelled. It smelled rough and powerful. It was a man but different. A male that was not human. I looked around at the doors blocking out the women's moaning and now focusing on the men in the rooms. The smell was close and I turned to right to see a door was cracked and I moved a bit towards it and could, oddly enough, see everything. A large man was pounding into a red head girl. There were claw marks on her back and I could smell the blood perfectly, the metallic smell made me hungry for meet. The man had a firm grip on the woman's waist and I saw the claws that pierced into the girls flesh. She was screaming and moaning at the same time. Her arousal was so apparent it was like I could smell when she was about to cum.

"Oh fuck harder!" she screamed and I looked at the man now. His back was firm and covered in small beads of sweat. He had short brunette hair and I could see something hanging from his neck and they could have been dog tags. He had a firm buttock, but he would have to be in order to ram into her like that. I blocked out the sex and was trying to focus on what kind of animal he was. I was also focusing on how dangerous he was. Blood was all over him and I knew he was a killer. I looked up at the back of his head only see his face looking dead in my direction. He had trimmed facial hair and mutton chops and his eyes were brutal and full of control. He had smelled me and the look in his eyes told me he was no longer interested in the woman he was brutally fucking. I merely leaned back and moved swiftly down the hall and towards the stairs.

I have come into contact with many mutants before, but it was rare if I had a conflict with them. In general I did not know how to actually fight. I just knew how to defend myself. Kill or be killed, the number one rule of survival. I left out the building and tried my best to make it back to the woods. I didn't really have a home, but I had a tent that I rarely left. The woods were my home I guess. I liked it and I did not have to live by the rules of humanity. The woods had no laws and laws did not apply to this leopard. It was not long before I was surrounded by trees and the sound of birds. The area smelled of sticks and dirt and I loved it. I found my tent still intact. I moved inside and lied down on my blankets and rested my head on the pillow. My eyes stared at the ceiling thinking of the mutant is saw earlier. Did they always come to the Farm? Should I go back if he was around? I didn't want conflict ever. I just wanted to live in peace.

Later that night…

After killing a deer and eating it I had decided to go bathe at the lake. I removed my closed and slowly moved into the water. My hair was ticking my butt cheeks and the feeling left me when I was waist deep in the cool water. I was silent as I swam around in the water. I did not use soap; I let the water clean me off. I lifted my arm and gently ran my tongue along it starting from my elbow to my palm. I did this for a few minutes before hearing something snap. My ears twitched and I looked around for a moment. I lifted my head to the sky and smelled around. Everything smelled normal so I slowly dipped my head in the water to get my entire body wet.

When I came back up and smoothed down my hair the sharp scent caught me and a dark laugh invaded the silent forest.

"Well well, isn't this a pretty sight." I turned and looked at the man I had seen earlier standing right by my clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There he was standing there, tall and mighty. He had on a green tank under a large black jacket and his pants were dark. I was silent as I stared at him.

"I've never smelled such a woman like you before." he admitted as he began roll his eyes slowly over my body. I felt a hiss about to emit from my mouth as I began to back away. His dark eyes followed me.

"I don't want trouble." I exclaimed and he only laughed as he began to move slowly around the lake towards the spot I was going to get out of. I stopped moving.

"Oh I don't either…I am merely interested since you are interested." he told and I only tilted my head swimming away from him now back in the direction of my clothes.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I told and he only smirked and moved back it the direction of my clothes.

"Oh playing coy are we? Like you didn't enjoy the show you saw back at the whore house." he told walking back around the lake towards my clothes. I hissed at his reply.

"I was not interested, only curious as to what you were. That curiosity is gone." I told. Now I was back in the middle of the lake. The large man just smirked.

"Well now haven't you heard that curiosity killed the cat? Because now you've gotten me curious as to who you are and what you are." he told and I felt the coldness of the water take over.

"I am…" I wasn't sure how to answer him really.

"Like me." he concluded and I shook my head.

"I wouldn't know. I don't know who you are." I answered and he smirked and rolled his head back, motioning for me to come to him.

"Why don't you get out of the water and I will tell you exactly who I am." he said. His tone was tricky and filled with hidden intentions. I felt a sneer play on my nose and I looked down into the water. I had to get away from him and fast. I then looked up at him.

"No." I stated and this only made his eyes flex with interest maybe.

"No? Oh are you going to make me come in and get you?" he asked and I tensed at his words. I could smell everything on him. He smelled tough and sweaty, like a man basically. Without warning I dipped my body into the water and moved swiftly to the other side of the lake and quickly jumped out. My mistake was looking back to see if he was coming at me because he was already halfway around the lake. I took off into the trees, the moon's rays shining down on my bare body. I ran fast into the trees and already I could smell him caving in on me. I was clearly not going to lose him on the ground. I suddenly crouched and shot towards the thick branches of the trees.

With my claws I grabbed a hold of a branch and jumped onto another branch.

"You're fast!" I suddenly heard him and my eyes widened at how close he sounded. My hair was suddenly gripped and pulled back hard and I was thrown right down onto the ground. I looked up to see the mutant falling down quickly towards me. I suddenly jumped up and ran in another direction. "But not fast enough!"

I looked back to see he was running right behind me. He was faster than me. I would like to think I would have gotten away if I was a male leopard for I would be stronger, but sadly that was not the case. What did he want from me? My clean feet were now dirty as dirt stuck to the soles of my feet. I ran some more and looked back and saw he was not there. I slowed my running down and looked around with a soft pant. My damp hair falling over my chest slowly. Water rolled off the tips and I could feel the water cutting through the air and landing on a dry leave. I then looked up at the trees to see the mutant coming down at me claws out and my eyes widened and in a fast movement I jumped back as he landed. He was laughing now as he slowly stood up from his crouch and raised his hands and on the tips of his claws was traces of blood, metallic copper tasting blood. I slowly looked down at my chest to see three long claw marks sliding down my chest and resting between my breasts. He had gotten me, and I had not felt it at all. I watched as the wounds peeled back into place and I looked at him with a frown now and he only smirked licking my blood off his fingers.

"Wow, your blood tastes very delicious. I can only imagine what the rest of you tastes like." he said, his voice dripping with satisfaction and victory. That's what he wanted. Sex? He chased me around the forest and slashed my chest for sex. That was it.

"You'll only be imagining." I replied and he smirked and slowly peeled away his jacket.

"That sounds like a challenge." he told and I was trying to avoid that thought of a challenge. I was not a fighter and I did not want to fight a man as big as him.

"Look I really don't have time for this." I told and he smirked.

"Sounds like a personal problem, because I have all the time in the world." he said and I growled a bit at his words. What should I do? Give in or continue to run? I could fight him, but I already knew he was much older and experienced than I was. I noticed the dog tags he had on him. He was a soldier? Or maybe he stole it. That would explain all the blood.

"You're a soldier…or a mercenary." I told. Once he threw his jacket on the ground he slowly cracked his knuckles.

"Mm both." he replied and growled and rushed after me. I needed to think of something quick. I then remembered him fucking the woman. He just wanted sex and then he'd leave me alone. I had only one option. Fuck him and then disappear. He was getting closer to me. I knew he wanted me to run, but I wouldn't. I calmly raised my right hand up at him to stop him and his eyes flexed and he slid in the leaves as he stopped. He stopped right in front of me his chest touching my palm and I could feel his massive heart beating against his chest through his shirt.

"I won't fight nor will I run from you." I told him and he looked mildly serious as he looked me over. He probably assumed I was joking. "Like I said I don't want any trouble."

He still did not seem to believe me and so I knew I would have to get him to trust me even if it was a small ounce. I took my pointer finger and ran it across my chest where my blood still remained and I slid it down my stomach so now a trail of blood was on my hands and I looked up at the mutant who seemed interested in what I was doing. I placed my finger towards his face and near his lips and he only made a low grunting noise before opening his mouth and taking my finger I his mouth. I felt his hot tongue swirl around my finger and his lips sucked at the blood. I could feel a small shiver shoot down my body as he did this. His eyes did not leave mine and he growled for a moment before wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me up a bit. I gasped as he held me to his body. My legs wrapped around his large hips and I felt his tongue trace over my chest lapping up all the blood he had caused to spill.

It had been a while since I had sex and I figured this would get me through for a while and I would never have to see him again after this…

(Author's notes)

Yeah if she thinks she is safe after tonight she is sorely mistaken ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was hard to ignore or stop the shivers that were moving all over my body from his hot tongue rolling over my body. He had a vice grip on my body as he pinned me to the nearest tree. I hissed at the feeling of hard bark on my bare back. I could hear low growls emit from the mutant below me as he licked my chest clean. I tried to take my attention elsewhere, but it was proving difficult as I now felt his lips start to trail down towards my breasts. In seconds he bit down on my right nipple hard and I let out a hiss in reply and this only made him chuckle sinisterly.

"Sensitive are we?" he asked. I didn't answer and he didn't seem to care since he went back to attacking my nipple. I felt his tongue now move around my very sensitive buds and he seemed to only hold me tighter as he did this. I felt a light whimper escape my lips and this only made him suck slowly on my nipple in reply. I felt my fingers grip his shoulders harder now as I began to feel a tingling between my legs. The large mutant's arousal began to flow into my nostrils and that only began to affect my body. He then pulled me off the tree and spun us a bit and as he did his body begun to shift down and he landed on his knees. He then forced me to the ground. Now I was dirty once more as the leaves stuck into my hair and on my back.

The man remained on his knees only looking down at me, observing every inch of me. I wondered what he was thinking or if he had a change of heart. His right hand lifted and I saw his claws extend and I was a bit tense now from the action. His eyes showed an animal, a predator who was about to torture his prey. His hand steadily began to move down towards my face and I remained very still and watched his hand. His claws grazed slowly against my neck. I was stunned by the action. He gently ran his fingers over the leopard pattern of my neck. He seemed curious of the pattern. He glanced at me to see if I would react and when I didn't he smirked as if pleased.

When I felt his claws gently glide across my neck I hissed and hit his hand away and his eyes widened as a smile spread over his lips.

"For one so small, you sure have an attitude in you." he told leaning back and removing his shirt revealing a perfectly sculpted body. His arms looked made of pure muscle and so were his abs and everything else on his body. "So you're a cat…"

I didn't reply except slowly inch away from his body which only made him grab my legs and pull me back towards him, dragging my body more into the leaves.

"A leopard more like it." he added.

"So you know the pattern." I told and he nodded standing up for a second. I watched as his hands played with his pants and I did not look away from his eyes as he did this. I could tell he was use to a reaction when he did this because he would not look away from me.

"Oh yes I know the pattern, just never saw it on a woman before." he said dropping his pants and he had no underwear on. I watched as his cock sprung up almost hitting him in the stomach. He was large and I was unsure if he would fit inside me. I saw the veins in his shaft pulse a bit and it looked almost aching to be inside someone. "You like?"

I looked up at him to see his smirking face and I looked away for a moment.

"I would rather not say." I replied and I felt his hand suddenly grip my throat and he pinned me down, his face inches from mine as he growled in my face.

"You know you got a smart mouth." he exclaimed and I hissed in anger tired of him looming over me and over powering me.

"Wanna shut it for me?" I growled out. His eyes seemed to be amused yet his snarl showed another side. He sat back once more, his hand not leaving my neck and he just stared down at me. I stared up at him watching him carefully. He then moved his hand from my neck and began to slide his hands down my breasts not even touching them. He rested his hand on my stomach for a second before gently rubbing his thumb over my navel. Was he always a mixture of rough and gentle with the women he slept with? He then leaned over and placed his nose near my navel and I watched as he inhaled my stomach. Why was he doing that? I could feel his facial hair grazing my navel causing it to tighten up a bit. I then feel the heat of his tongue slide across my navel. It was like he was exploring me.

"You know what my team calls me?" he asked as he moved south of my body and I stared up at thy sky for a moment. So he worked with a pack. I knew I wouldn't see him again then since he had to eventually go back to them. "They call me Sabretooth."

I felt his hands grip my ankles and force them a part causing a small squeak to leave my lips. I looked at him for a minute. He was still on his knees but now he was in between my legs.

"A fitting name for a man as aggressive as you." I told and he smirked and looked at me.

"Thank you." he told, placing my legs down and I watched his hand move towards my pelvis. I felt his hand gently slide around my pubic area curling his fingers in my patch of curls. "So natural…I love it." He leaned down towards my vagina now and I could hear him inhaling softly. I then saw his arms wrap around my thighs and he suddenly pulled back onto his knees and my body moved with his and my legs hung in the air before resting on his shoulders. My butt felt no ground beneath it but instead felt his chest. I then feel his tongue dipping inside my entrance curling up and exploring my wet walls.

My eyes widened and I felt a light moan escape my lips as my walls vibrated with pleasure. His tongue was thick and hot. He growled as he sucked and licked everything he could get his lips on down there. My heart was speeding and I couldn't control anything that escaped me. I was panting hard as I felt his lips sucked on my clit. It felt so good. He was different somehow. That much I knew it. No guy could ever truly satisfy me and I never knew why. So why he was coming close to satisfying me was beyond me. His claws now dug into my skin and I didn't really care. When his tongue flicked across my clit I moaned out louder suddenly and he replied with an even deeper growl. He held me up higher as he went back to licking inside of me. I could feel my walls tightening up but I wasn't ready to cum just yet and I think he knew that. He suddenly pulled back and set me back down.

"You're different. Very different." he said panting now, panting as if his control was slowly slipping away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was unsure on if I should tell him the same, but I decided not to. I didn't want to tell him anything that would make him stick around.

"Yes I hear that a lot around here." I said instead. I kept my legs opened and now my vaginal walls were trembling as if wanting more of his tongue inside me. He then quickly leaned over me, placing his body around right on top of mine. His right hand moved between his body and I felt him grab his cock and position it at my entrance. In one fast push his cock entered me and my entire body tensed and I gasped at the feeling. The mutant, or Sabretooth, let out a mixture of a gasp and a growl as if he too was taken aback by the sudden pressure of my walls clamping his cock. He took no time either. He moved back and then slid right back in and the feeling was intense with each movement. It was like a different feeling of sex and a deeper level of pleasure. He leaned back and gripped my hips and began to move faster. I moaned out louder and faster at the feeling.

"Oh god." I moaned out and he grunted and growled as he slammed into me.

"Fuck. You're insanely tight." he growled out pushing deeper inside me causing my body to shake and bounce as he thrust inside me. His cock hit every spot inside me and it was incredible. My body was hot, not just hot, but on fire. I watched Sabretooth's face as it fell back and his eyes closed as if concentrating. He moved faster and harder inside me not letting up or holding back. I felt my hands grip his hands as they held my hips. I felt small growls escaping my lips as if I was unable to control my own instincts. I suddenly lashed out sitting up and pushing the large man on his back. He growled up at me and didn't seem upset by the sudden action. Instead he gripped my hips and I kept my hands on his chest I started to grind my body on his cock. God he felt amazing.

"Fuck yeah just like that. Grind on my cock." he commanded and I smirked and continued moaning as if moved back body fast and hard on his. Once I was done grinding I started to bounce my vagina on his cock and he gripped my hands and held them to his chest as he began to slam his hips up into me insanely fast.

"Oh shit." I moaned out my voice breaking as he moved up inside me. Our bodies adapted to the other's movements quite easily. The pleasure increased and it made our sanity and control start to vanish. Sabretooth suddenly sat up and wrapped his arms around my body and he smirked up at me as he panted against me. My chest pushed against mine as I kept bouncing and moving with his. He gripped my ass and continued to force me up and down on his cock.

"Fuck you truly are different." He panted and before I could reply he leaned forward and crushed his lips against mine. That's when I smelled it all, his scent, his body, his blood, everything. I could even taste my blood on his tongue. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and held him close to my body. This did not stop my moans from colliding with his lips. He moved faster and harder. He really had the energy to go above and beyond. My lips left his so another loud moan could spread into the darkness of the forest.

"Yes scream for me, let everyone know I'm fucking you!" he commanded moving his hand between us to rub my clit fast and hard. I continued to grind on him and I could feel sweat forming on his shoulders from his movements. He quickly pulled me off him and turned me on my hands and knees. I hissed out in reply and felt him enter me from behind. Now I felt truly like an animal. His cock moved in and out fast and hard. He gripped my hips and slammed as deep as he could go and a long moan escaped me. His hips rocked hard into mine and I could barely control myself anymore. He pulled my hair hard and I growled out as he continued to slam into me. My breasts bounced hard as he moved my body with his.

"Rub your clit now!" he commanded and I did as I was told and felt my fingers move down my body. I was rubbing my clit hard already feeling my release starting to cum. I growled and moaned out loudly and now the air was filled with both of our grunts, growls, and moans. I suddenly feel his chest push against my back and now I feel his lips kissing the back of my neck. I was close now and getting closer as he continued to slam into me insanely hard.

"You are mine." he growled out ferociously. He bit into my neck, but not hard for his fangs to rip my flesh. I felt my body push back against his as if trying to be defiant against his words and he only wrapped his arms around my waist and continued to ride me harder and harder.

"Oh fuck!" I screamed and he pulled back up and he pulled me with him, locking his arms around my arms so they were pinned behind my back. His growling got louder and hard as well as his hip movements on me. Un expectantly my walls tightened up in a vice grip around his cock and I suddenly felt my eyes widened as I began to cum hard around his cock. In seconds we both roared loudly as he began to cum hard inside me.

"Fuck!" we both screamed in unison. He held my tighter to him as he came and he kept moving, but this time it was slower and sloppy. He rode out his orgasm before collapsing on top of me and I didn't care for my tired body had already shut down and took me to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I could feel the warmth of the sun devour my body and I began to purr at how comfortable I was. I loved the sun. I felt my green eyes slowly open and it was quiet. I moved my head slowly off my arm and felt a sudden pull on my stomach and I still smelled his scent and felt his body. I looked down slowly at my body and to my surprise a muscular arm was around my waist and my eyes slowly widened. I moved my neck a bit, but stopped in my actions as I felt something was pressed against the back of my neck. It was his face. I didn't understand, why didn't he leave? Why didn't he leave we finished? I had to end this right now. I sat up only to be pulled back down onto his chest and now I was facing him. His eyes were opened, but filled with sleep.

"Where are you going?" he asked gruffly. I stared at him calmly.

"I need to get back to my tent." I replied and sat up once more and he pulled me right back down which was slowly starting to annoy me. He smirked.

"You sound like you're trying to get away from me." he told and finally removed his arm from me. I finally stood up and dusted the leaves and dirt off me.

"I am. You got what you want. Now I need to get back to my tent." I replied and he sat up now with a frown.

"And what if I haven't gotten what I wanted…what if I ain't done with you yet?" he asked standing up and putting his clothes on. I shook my head and began to turn from him.

"Then I guess it is your loss." I replied and started to move into the forest in the direction of my tent. Before I knew it I felt a hand grip my wrist hard and a growl came with the vice grip. I turned around quickly to see Sabretooth in only pants with a growl on his lips.

"You ain't going anywhere." he said and my eyes showed anger as I pulled away, yet he only held my closer.

"Excuse me?" I asked and the man's eyes were dark and feral like.

"I'm not done with you yet." he said and I winced as he pulled me closer.

"Let go." I replied and he only smirked and gripped my neck pulling me even closer to his body.

"Not doing that any time soon." he said his lips inches from mine. I replied with a quick snarl and my feet came up quickly connecting to his groin. I watched his eyes shut and a growl play from his lips. But he released me and that was all the mattered. I quickly got to my feet and took off in the direction of my tent. I could not go back to the lake to get my clothes. That would only waste time. I could hear him roaring with rage behind me and I knew I just had to run. As I followed my own scent back to the tent, I knew I had to be very quick with what I grabbed. I had to leave it behind for I was not safe in this large maze of a forest. Sabretooth's scent was coming and it was coming fast. This man had to be older than me if he could catch up to me. Once I made my way back to my tent I merely grabbed the bra and panties I had left and ran back into the forest.

I slid the undergarments on and kept running. All of this I did in one fast motion. I looked behind me once and there he was gliding through the air to charge at me and I quickly, and thankfully, took a sharp left and ran once more. I could smell the city, and I knew I was close. I suddenly jumped hard and landed on a street in a neighborhood that I was unfamiliar with. I lifted my head to the sky only to be pounced on and forced onto the hot street. My skin was burning, but soon that wasn't the problem. I felt Sabretooth's sharp claws in my scalp as he rested his weight on my body. A low growl emitted from me as well as him.

"You thin running is your best solution? Honey, I am bred to hunt and take down prey. You're making this too easy." he said and I growled as I tried to struggle beneath him.

"What do you want from me Sabre-"

"Creed."

"What?" I asked now that he had interrupted me.

"My name is Victor Creed. Now tell me your name." he demanded and I growled a bit in reply.

"No… I gave you what you asked for now what do you want Victor Creed?" I asked and he continued to sink his body into mine.

"It's. Not. Enough." he purred into my ear gently. I could feel his breath kissing my ears. What did he mean it wasn't enough?

"What on earth are you fucking talking about?" I asked and now I felt his hand move from my scalp into my neck and immediately I felt his thumb rub over my neck soothingly. Already I began to feel somewhat calm, but I had to really hold back from purring. "My cock has not had enough of you. I want to burry myself deep into your hot pussy and ride you for hours and maybe even days when I catch you in heat. I want people to catch me fucking you and dominating your magnificent body. I want to hear you scream and beg me to stop until the point you beg me to keep going."

His voice was like poison.

"I want people to know that you are _mine_ and mine alone." he said and I knew this was bad. I didn't know what this guy's problem was, but I knew I had to do something. I lifted my head and saw a figure in the window in the house across from me. That gave me the idea and suddenly I screamed loudly.

"HELP SOMEBODY PLEASE RAPE! PLEASE SOMEBODY!" I yelled and at that moment people began to look out their windows and even some doors opened. Victor looked up now as he heard all the chatter and commotion.

"Very clever." he stated and I screamed and cried out.

"PLEASE HE'S HURTING ME!" I yelled.

"Someone call the police!" a woman yelled and now people began to exit their houses and Victor looked down at me.

"You think I won't kill all of these people?" he asked and I was unsure if he would or could kill all these people.

"I don't know, but all I need is a distraction." I said and he only growled.

"Oh we will be seeing each other again." he said and in that moment he jumped off me and ran into the forest again. I got up slowly and looked in the direction of which he left. People started to crowd me and ask me if I was alright.

One hour later.

I sat in the hospital in a gown and waited for Sasha to come. The doctors wanted to do a rape kit, but I told them I wasn't raped. I could already smell Sasha before I could hear her.

"She is my friend and I am the closest living relative to her now where is she?" she yelled and I smiled and watched as the door opened. She saw me and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my god, Solara, are you alright?" she asked and hugged me and I only patted her back.

"Yes. I am fine." I told her as she pulled away.

"What happened?" she asked in a worried tone. I shook my head.

"Just problems with one of your customers." I replied and her eyes widened.

"A man did this to you?" she asked and I shook my head.

"A mutant. Goes by the name of Victor Creed." I replied and she inhaled with shock.

"He's one of my high paying customers. He can handle many girls." she told and I nodded.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but I don't think I can work for you." I said and she nodded.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked and I shook my head.

"I have to find a place to stay in the city." I told her and she nodded.

"I have a condo not too far from here. I barely use it so you can stay there." She told and I tilted my head.

"Are you sure?" I asked and she nodded.

"Of course. My other apartment is doing me just fine." she told and I sighed and nodded.

"Okay. Thank you. Now please get me out of here. Hospitals make me nervous." I replied smelling so many things in here. Chemicals, blood, medicine, and urine. She smirked and nodded.

"Come on kitty." she replied and I rolled my eyes and followed her out. After she signed me out, the doctors gave me some sweat pants and a t-shirt. We took off without a word.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once Sasha led me to her condo she showed me around. It was big and I liked it. She had couches and paintings everywhere. There was even a balcony in the back.

"Well this is it. Don't worry this is the clean house." she told and I nodded smelling around silently.

"Yes it is lovely." I replied and moved around until I met her back at the door. "I will need to go back out and get my things." I didn't have anything of value there, but I had no clothes except the sweat pants I was getting. Sasha shook her head.

"Honey don't you worry about it. I'll go out and buy you some new clothes tonight." she said. As I listened I forgot to mark the room with my scent. I moved my hands under my sweat pants and placed two of my fingers near my entrance and slowly moved my fingers slowly around. Sasha's eyes widened as she watched me. "Okay…what are you doing?!"

I removed my fingers and rubbed the pre-cum on the door until it faded away. I didn't even have to lean in to smell my scent on the door.

"Cats mark territory with urine, but this works just as well. And I refuse to pee on your door." I said looking at her calmly and she looked at the door before nodding slowly and awkwardly.

"Right. That does sound a lot better. Well listen I have to get back to work. I will be back to check on you and bring you some stuff. My house phone is in the kitchen so don't hesitate to call me alright?" she asked and I nodded and watched her leave. I sighed and moved over to the couch and just sat there staring at the TV which was off. I was not use to this, not use to a home. Here I had to abide by humanities laws. I wanted- no needed to be out in the woods again, but that was likely where Victor would find me. What was his problem anyways? Why would a stranger want to claim another stranger it made no sense. If he wanted to claim me then I wasn't interested. I have no need for a mate, no matter how good he was at sex. Besides Sasha said he was a top customer at her place. I have no need for a man who couldn't be loyal to him.

(Victor's pov)

Damn this cat was smart, but she doesn't hide so well. Staying in a condo all alone meant room for two: Me and her. I was crouched on the building across from Leopard. Fuck I wanted to know her name, but she was so damn stubborn. She was just sitting there on the couch as if she didn't belong there, but of course she didn't belong there. She belonged with me. She was just the woman I wanted. At first I couldn't even understand why I wanted her until I was inside of her last night. I growled a bit in my chest at the thoughts. God she was perfect and rough. The way her body moved when she rode my cock sent shivers down my spine. I then felt my pants tighten as my cock began to spring to life. I needed to show her who's boss and who's in charge. No one else deserved her, but me. I've been alive for quite some time and fucked many girls, willing and not, and never had they felt as good as she did. She had the perfect heat that could squeeze my cock into submission if she wanted to. Hell I would even give up on fucking other girls if she asked me to and that was saying something.

"This is your lucky day because right now I have no jobs to deal with, so all of my attention goes to you my little leopard." I said with a vicious smirk. I could not wait for tonight.

(Solara's pov)

Once a few hours had past, Sasha came over with ten bags of clothes.

"Sasha…how much did all of this cost?" I asked and she just waved her hand.

"Don't worry about the cost. You've been in my family for many years, keeping them safe. It's no problem." she told and I sighed and looked at the bags.

"Thank you." I told her and she nodded.

"There's pajama stuff in there too." she told and I nodded and watched her leave once more. I sat the bags down near the room I would be sleeping in. I grabbed some wash cloths and moved into the bathroom. I stripped off my sweat clothes and got into the shower. I closed my eyes as I washed my hair and bathed. I suddenly heard a light scratching noise and paused in my movements. Even though my eyes were closed my nose is all I needed to tell me if something was wrong. I smelled around and smelled nothing unusual or heard anything off. I finished bathing then got out and dried off.

I rummaged through the bags and found a purple night gown. I slid it on to see it barely stopped at my knee caps. I shook my head and moved back out into the living room and towards the kitchen. I fried some tilapia that was frozen in the freezer and once I was done eating, I cut on the TV and moved back out to stand on the balcony. I left the TV on only because I liked the sound of people talking. A movie was playing and I was familiar with it. It was Anna and the King starring Jodie Foster. I knew the music playing too. It was the execution scene of Tuptim and her lover Balat. The wind was cold as I was met with the moon. I could see the forest in the distance and smell the wildness that lived in the trees. I leaned and rested my elbows on the rails and my chin on my palms. The music from inside made me close my eyes and I let it carry me off into the past.

My parents were slaves and never got their freedom, but me, I would never let a man control me or take a whip to my back. I wished I had died with them so I could be with them in a place that was not filled with war and violence. There is no love strong enough to ever stop the hate that was created by man. The music still played in my mind as I met my friend Emile. I remember her smile and our first handshake. I remember telling her what I was and watching as she was not afraid. As much as I hated to admit it, everyone I had ever loved had died. Sasha was all I had and I could not even bear the thought of her dying. As I thought to myself I had noticed the music had stopped and not just that, but it was silent in the house. The TV was not on and my eyes widened as I opened my claws and turned swiftly to strike at the intruder, only to have my wrist quickly caught. My eyes widened as I saw a evil smirking Victor looking down at me.

"Hello little leopard." he said with a hint of aggression.

(Author's notes)

So I had just watched Anna and the King and I was like sooo sad when Tuptim died so I thought the memories Solara had with the execution song would fit pefectly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I growled instantly and jerked my arm back, but he was strong and his grip on my wrist did not loosen. I tried to pull my hand away but it only made him pull me closer and lock his free arm around me.

"Oh now where are you going?" he teased and I hissed.

"What the hell are you doing here Creed?" I asked and he frowned.

"Oh have I lost your respect that quickly that you call me by my last name now?" he asked squeezing me a bit and I growled out as I stared down at him.

"You never had my respect." I told and he scoffed and began to lift me so now the tips of my toes are what touched the balcony.

"Man you look very sexy in this nightgown." he said and I still continued to struggle against him.

"You never answered my question." I replied pushing against his hard firm chest. My attempts failed however as he began to pull me back into the house.

"I've already told you that I'm not done with you yet." he said and I groaned in annoyance.

"What more do you want from me?" I asked and I noticed he began to move towards the room I would be sleeping in. He looked at me with serious eyes for a moment and the air around us was immediately tense.

"Everything." he replied and pulled me inside the room, kicking the door shut and dropping me on the ground. I quickly jumped to my feet and looked at him.

"Okay. I am flattered and all, but I'm not looking for a committed relationship." I said with a frown and he only smirked.

"You don't understand. You belong to me… I own you. No matter how much you deny this it's happening so you better get use to being commanded." he said with a sinister smirk. My eyes widened and I growled.

"I don't take kindly to be owned." I replied and he only smirked lifting his arm to lock the door.

"And I don't take kindly to being talked back to." he replied and with a quick growl he jumped at me. I tried to move around him, but he only shot his arm forward and took me with him as he flew through the air and landed on the bed. His bare weight was on top of me and I groaned at the air being knocked out of me.

"Get off you bumboclot!" I screamed clawing at his face, but he only held my wrists together above me head.

"Oh I don't know what you just said, but it sounds sexy." he purred and I tensed even more at him.

"It's Jamaican for GET OFF ME YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I screamed and in seconds I felt a hand slide across my face and I gasped as I just realized I had been smacked. He growled.

"Look, you better calm down now or else I will slam my fist into your face." he snarled and I only growled more.

"Fuck off." I replied struggling more. If he was going to punch it would be all the motivation I needed to attempt to kill him. He suddenly dug his hips into mine and I could feel the bulge in his pants moving across my thighs.

"You can either deny this or accept it, your choice, but it's happening." he hissed leaning in close to me. I tensed up as he invaded even more of my space. I could smell the scent of arousal coming off him, but I could also see the look of dominance in his eyes. I felt his free hand slowly and lightly slide across my right breast. He looked down at his hand and watched himself as he slid his hand down my stomach.

"All of this is mine." he mumbled glancing at me for a quick second before looking back down my body. Even though I wasn't watching, I could still feel his hand slide under my nightgown and I hissed violently as two if his fingers dug into my entrance. He growled down as well as if trying to tame me with his animalistic side. "Everything on you and in you is mine."

His fingers pushed right into my G-spot and I whimpered out as he quickly started to curl his fingers fast and hard into my sensitive spot and already I was panting for the pleasure and tingling in my vagina was already present and growing fast as he moved.

"Stop, stop, stop!" I moaned out as my head fell back from the raw feelings.

"Why, you're loving it. Your pussy is dripping all over the bed. See you might just like being owned." Victor said as he continued to pump faster into me. By now I was shaking my head and screaming. My toes curled as I could feel my cum gushing from my aching vagina. I gasped hard as I felt his chest now on top of mine, his lips right at my ear. "Now tell me your name little leopard."

I winced thinking if I told him maybe he would stop.

"S-Solara." I whispered and I could feel his lips curl up into a smile on my ear.

"Solara. Such a beautiful name for my little leopard." he said venomously. I suddenly heard his pants unzip and I gasped and shook my head.

"No, don't!" I said trying to pull my wrists from his hold and it did me no good.

"Oh you were so willing last night. So willing to have my cock pounding inside you, deep in your tight heat. So what changed?" he asked and as he answered I felt the head of his cock pushing forward. I closed my eyes slowly as I could hear the execution music from Anna and the King playing inside my head. For some reason it was giving me a smidge of comfort.

"I thought… I thought you just wanted sex and would leave me the hell alone afterwards." I replied violently and that only made him frown and shove his massive cock deep inside me causing me to whimper at the feeling. At that second I felt his tongue enter my mouth and he began to pull out and I thought he would leave me, but he didn't. He just pushed back inside me.

"I thought I did too. But the second I caught your scent, I knew you could handle me. You could handle my dick." he grunted against my lips and thrust hard back inside me. His legs held mine apart as well as deep into the bed and he continued to grunt and growl as he ripped my entrance apart. "As I was fucking that whore yesterday I smelled your scent. It made me so fucking hard I fucked that whore until she screamed and begged me to stop. I fucked her until she bled all over the bed. I didn't plan to stop though, because only you were on my mind. My body was so hot from thoughts of fucking you, I fucked that whore until my muscles actually grew sore."

I closed my eyes at his words panting and groaning out from his massive girth continued to pound into me harder and faster.

"Why are you telling me this?" I cried out feeling the discomfort leave me and replace itself with bliss and ecstasy.

"Because," he panted out, "Only you can make me feel this, nobody else. Only you can make me feel as good as I feel now, can force me to cum even if I want to hold back. Only you can make me bend to the will of a woman." he grunted and now his fists were deep into the bed, his eyes were shut as he continued thrusting hard inside me. I panted hard feeling my hands suddenly grip his tightening arms. His dog tags hit my chest lightly as he picked up speed I could feel my vagina tightening then loosen, tighten then loosen, around his cock. My body bounced with his movements.

"Ahh you make it sound like…I am…I am…OH FUCK!" I screamed and he roared out and pushed deep inside me releasing everything he had been holding back. I felt a quick pulsing feeling surge through me and before I could control the spasm, my hands clawed down his arm leaving five long claw marks down his arms. He collapsed right on top of me and growled deep within my throat.

"Yes…you are my mate." he heavily panted out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Victor's POV)

She's silent? Why isn't she saying anything? She merely closed her eyes for a moment as if she were concentrating. How could she not accept me? It's me for fuck's sake. I tried to move my body, but I was still mildly tired from cumming inside her. Fuck she was good. I let my claws gently run over the leopard pattern around her neck. It was like a tattoo imprinted collar or something. It made her look even sexier. Damn I wanted to fuck her again, make her accept me. Right now she was unwilling, and I love women who are unwilling, especially _my _women.

(Solara's POV)

It was hard to concentrate with him stroking my neck. For a second I thought I would start purring, but I held that back very quick. No way would I show comfort to this lunatic. In seconds I smacked his hand away from my neck and looked up at him.

"Will you get off me now?" I asked and he frowned.

"No. Can't have you running away on me again." he told and I rolled my eyes.

"I am hungry. I haven't really eaten in two days." I replied and he looked me over as if not believing me. On cue, my stomach began to growl and Victor looked down at me. He then scoffed.

"I will get you food. Stay." he commanded and I looked away merely waiting for him to get off me. He slowly lifted his body off me.

"There's food in the kitchen. Anything that's fish, I want." I replied and he gave me a look.

"Oh now you want to act like a spoiled brat." he said roughly and I glared.

"I'll get it myself then." I replied and he just gave me a hard look that made me freeze as he pulled up his pants. I didn't move now and he merely moved off the bed and left the room closing the door behind him. I stayed there for a moment listening to his footsteps. I then looked to my right to see the window and thought maybe I could jump out it. The fall would hurt like a bitch, but maybe it would be worth it. The door suddenly opened and Victor stuck his head in.

"I'm frying tilapia." he said and I tilted my head at him.

"You cook?" I asked and he smirked.

"Baby I can do anything." he replied and left back into the kitchen. He left the door opened though and I wondered why. Maybe it was so he could hear the moves I made, like I was doing with him. Very smart man. I then got off the bed.

"Get back on the bed." Victor said loudly as I heard pots and other things moving in the kitchen.

"Do you expect me to pee in the bed?" I asked acidly and it was silent for a moment. "Yeah that's what I thought." I moved over towards the bathroom.

"You know you got a smart mouth." he scolded.

"Yes so I've been told." I replied moving into the bathroom. Once I closed the door I turned and pressed my back to the door. What was I to do? I couldn't keep him in this house. If Sasha came around, he could hurt her, and I would die before I ever let that happen. I had to lead him away. I paced around the bathroom for a few minutes. A loud bang suddenly pulled me from my thoughts.

"Times up. Food is ready." Victor commanded and I glared and opened the door to see him standing in front of me with two pieces of tilapia on a plate. I winced and took the plate and picked up the fork and poked at the food while walking around him.

"Thanks." I mumbled and moved to exit the room before he grabbed my hand.

"Where do you think you're going? You eat on the bed." he said and I glared.

"Who the hell do you think you are commanding me? This is my house not yours." I snarled and he got closer to me invading my space.

"You forget your place. Whatever is yours is mine and whatever is mine is mine until you can be trusted. Now sit on the bed." he commanded. My blood boiled and my sudden action made it all to clear. I rammed the plate hard into his face and pushed hard so it made him stumble back. I then turned and quickly ran into the living room. I jumped over the couch and hurried and unlocked the door.

"Bitch!" I heard him yell.

"Bitches are female dogs." I corrected him before I opened the door and ran right out the door, knowing he'd be after me.


	9. Chapter 9

9

God where was I even going? I didn't know, but I had to get away from this would be smothering bastard. How dare he even state the M words around me, mate? I pushed the thoughts away and continued to run down the hall of the condos. I quickly opened the door with the stairs picture on it. I opened it and looked over my arm to see him already jumping through the air at me. I gasped and shut the door tight and ran down the stairs.

I jumped from one level to the other. I heard the door crash above me.

"Running will get you nowhere!" he snarled.

"Well I can try now can't I?" I asked continuing to jump. I made it to the bottom level and didn't stop to see if he was behind me. I opened the door and ran out into the first level. I kept pushing. I rushed from the complex and ran down the street until I was into the city. I turned to look behind me to see he was gone. I tensed at this sign. Surely he was not done with his chase. No he was too determined. I moved into the nearest ally not wanting to be seen by anyone at the moment. I need to get to the trees and rub my scent everywhere so it would be hard to track me. Before I could even finish my thought something hard hit me in the back of my head and I went down quickly. It was lightly out almost for me.

My head was throbbing after a few seconds. I hissed at the feeling and I opened my eyes slowly to see I was not outside. I saw him, Victor standing with a not too pleased look on his face. He was in a green tank top and pants. I saw a door behind him and a brick wall around the door. I looked around quickly and noticed everything was a brick wall. My only thought was to jump up, but my body couldn't even sit up. I looked up to see my arms were chained with actual chains to the bed. My eyes widened and I looked down to see my feet were still free.

"If you try anything I'll chain them down too." Victor said threateningly. I looked up at him.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Shut up." he demanded moving towards me. "You ain't even allowed to talk unless I give you permission."

I replied with a growl and he merely moved calmly towards the bed I was chained to.

"You ran from me, you actually assaulted me, your mate." he said.

"You are not my mate." I hissed and he took my cheeks in one of his hand.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!" he snarled and my lips shut now and I said nothing more. He released me and just looked at me with discuss. He moved back to the side and ran his hand slowly down my neck, his fingers rubbing my leopard pattern. He then glared and gripped my nightgown. "You ain't even allowed to wear clothes in my presence."

In seconds his claws ripped the nightgown right down the middle and he pulled the torn fabric away. My eyes calmly flexed and I looked up at him only showing the anger and hatred I felt for him. I tugged on my restraints more. What was his plan?

"Anything you want, you ask me and I will determine if you get it or not. But by the way you have been acting I highly doubt that I will be giving you anything you want." he told before moving to the door and exiting it. My anger was flaring now and I never felt so trapped in my life. What did this mutant want from me? A mate? Why would he want to be mine? Was there something in me that just marked me his mate? I didn't know anything. All I knew was that I am what I am. I lived in an era when blacks were on their knees before the whites and I refuse to go back down that path again. My eyes showed the will to be defiant.

Hours passed now and there was no clock to tell me the time. There was only a window in the top of the wall the bed was against. I could see light coming from it, but I didn't hear any cars. I heard birds however. I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly taking in the smell of leaves and dirt. Trees and even the wind were in my mind. The door opened.

"I'm in the forest?" I stated and looked at Victor to see he was glaring at me. I only kept my mouth closed once more. I noticed he had a large bag with him. It looked familiar like one of the bags Sasha had with some clothes in them for me.

"Yeah you're in the forest. But don't think you'll be seeing the light of day for a long time." he told. My eyes showed shock at his words. He only nodded. "Yes. Until I can trust you, you will forever stay in this room until I let you go."

I looked past his shoulder to see the door open, but I also saw the stairs. So I knew I was in the basement. He was going to make me dependent on him I just knew it. He closed the door and I sighed and looked around at my surroundings. I guess now I needed to find a way to get out of here. He sat the bag near the door and just looked at me for a moment.

"You know it's very hard to stay angry at you when you look so helpless and bare to me. I watched as a smirk began to grow on his face. The anger in me only flared. How could he even thinking about that while he had me tied down. He pulled down his pants to reveal his limp cock. I tried to sit up, but he only moved and sat on my stomach. I hissed at his bare weight and he gripped my hair forcing me to look up at him.

"Open." he demanded and I only struggled against him until he placed two his fingers over my nose closing it tight. Already I needed air and I opened my mouth to inhale, but I was no longer able to close my mouth as his thick cock had shoved inside me. His lips twitched into a light snarl as he began to move his hips in and out of my mouth at a harsh pace. I moaned out with distaste as I felt the tip of his cock going down my throat. He continued in and out gripping my hair now as he attacked my mouth. Hard grunts and snarls escaped his lips as he moved. I quickly felt his cock harden in my mouth.

"See, baby, this is what you do to me. It takes a few seconds for a girl to get me hard. But you, it's an instant reaction." he replied and I closed my eyes as he fucked my mouth. Suddenly he pulled out and moved between my legs, or more like forced them apart. I felt his lips now smash into mine and I tensed up even more as his tongue now invaded my mouth moving all around. I tried to push him out with my tongue but only made him attack me more. He pulled back with a warm growl, a long line of saliva coming from both our tongues. I was panting softly from not having much time to breathe between his cock and his tongue.

"Mm baby." he moaned out and I felt his large hands grip my thighs hard. I could see the dark lust in his eyes. I felt the head of his cock push right into my splitting open my walls. A low gasp escaped Victor as he closed his eyes for a moment as if taking in the wonderful pleasure he was feeling. He was not the only one feeling something though. My body easily accepted him and I only felt my vaginal walls vibrate and throb around his cock. He already began slamming hard and fast inside me. I groaned out as he pressed his chest to mine. His lips found my neck and he began to suck and bite on my neck as he shook the bed with his massive thrusts. My head fell back as the pleasure filled my core up. I could feel him pressing into my cervix.

"Ah god!" I screamed out as he drilled into me even harder. He ground deep inside me, his cock pushing hard into my G-spot. Now both of our bodies were moving in sync.

"Fuck yeah baby. So wet." he replied as he gripped my hips and suddenly moved our positions so I was on top of him. The chains slid up the bed rails and they looked to be steel so I couldn't pull at them. Victor kept a tight hold on my hips and he forced them up and down on his hard hot cock. I moaned and screamed with defiance as the pleasure continued. He shot his hips up and growled wildly.

"See your pussy juices are sliding right down on my cock." He replied and gripped my ass. My hips continued to grind against his. My body now enjoying everything that invaded. "That's it grind on my cock baby."

I gripped the chains hard as I felt my orgasm ready to hit me hard. His hands now gripped my breasts and he pulled and tugged at them hard. His fingers pinched my nipples and I groaned out at the shocking sensations that came with them.

"So perky. You really do love my cock, you'll be easy to break." he snarled. I could hear the panting his voice. He continued to rub and tug on my breasts before pushing deep inside me. He let out another monstrous roar. I felt my walls tighten up around him as he came deep inside me. Even I began to cum right along with him.

I groaned hard and panted hard as I opened my eyes to see the ceiling right above me. I winced as my head had fallen back in defeat. My body was then pulled back down and Victor was getting off the bed. He looked down at me with a vicious smirk.

"It won't be long until you're screaming my name little leopard." he replied before turning and moving out the room. I could feel his cum sliding from my entrance and I hissed feeling shitty for letting my body have its way with his. I needed a shower, but I wouldn't get one at this point.


End file.
